


The Cutest Boys Are Out Of This World

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Falling in Reverse, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alien AU, Alien!Ryan, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Cute, Discovery, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Happy, Heartfelt, Human!Dallon, Love, Lovesick, M/M, No Sex, No war, Peace, Random - Freeform, Ratings: PG, Romantic Fluff, Some Swearing, Some angst, Sweet, Teaching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weird, all fluff, brallon, former brallon, gaylien, happiness, idkhbtfm, learning, love is love, nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Humans and Aliens had come together, no more wars, no more fighting. The Aliens come and go like tourists, Humans do the same. Aliens never stay because Earth gets boring and the universe is infinite.Dallon Weekes is a singer that needs a band who makes all his money through some art projects that he did. His life is just shitty shows in bars and sleeping all day.That is until the night where he forgets to wash off his stage makeup and meets a strange outsider that doesn't know much about how the world works.





	The Cutest Boys Are Out Of This World

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random. I wrote this during a 6 hour car ride to and from P-Town.  
> Lemme know what you think??

Humans and Aliens had lived alongside one another for as long as anybody can remember. They come and go from earth as they please, almost like tourists. Few stay long just because Earth gets boring after a while. 

I mean, hell, Earth is boring to the people born there!

Anyway, Humans and Aliens no longer had a need to have wars and whatnot, they realized that it was stupid and pointless. The Aliens had taught us lots and introduced us to some cool things. Alien pets were neat, we traded pets quite a lot.

There was a whole lot that we didn't get and even more that they didn't get either.

But we would learn in time.

And here is where the story truly begins.

|||

It’s late when I return home, well, early really, close to three in the morning. Stage makeup and clothes weighing me down. I've been performing in small bars and clubs for a little more than a month, trying to kick off my music but without a band you won't get far. It's just me and my bass and my stupid flashy clothes and stupid under-eye glitters.

I wasn't good enough for this but I was trying at least.

I slip out of my sweat drenched outfit and unwillingly hop into the shower. Though, once I'm actually in there, I could stay there forever. It's refreshing and somewhat calming. 

I probably stay in there for about an hour before I force myself to get out and dry off. 

I shiver as the cool air punches me in the face when I step out from the scalding water. I scramble for a towel, wrapping it around my shoulders and hugging it to me for a bit while I get used to the temperature.

Soon, I actually towel off and wrap it around my waist, grabbing what is supposed to be a hand towel and starting to dry my hair off as I make my way down the stairs of my house, going to the kitchen to make something to eat before I went to bed. 

I get to the kitchen and toss the towel I dried my hair off with, onto the center island. I may have been a music flop but I was great with computers. I made some animations and comic books and ended up making enough money for a really great house.

I waltz over to the fridge, singing to myself, mostly stuff from Patrick Stump's ‘ _ Soul Punk _ ’ album because, let's face it, that album is a national treasure. Also because I've listened to it close to three-thousand times, just today alone.

Anyway, I toss open the door and start rummaging through to find some vegetables to fry. I had a knack for making Ramen noodles that aren't complete shit. I actually just fried veggies to pour over the top and made the noodles and poured the chicken flavoring packet into the soup-like amount of water that I kept in it.

I pull out some random, probably old, vegetables, carrots, celery, onion, cabbage, frozen peas, and a few other random things. They're all tossed onto a cutting board and chopped into bite-sized pieces. 

I sing overly loud and it echos through the kitchen as I cook. I'm so preoccupied that I don't notice the open window above the sink or the person sitting in the shadows on my deck near the glass sliding doors.

Well, that is until I get stuck on a lyric and cannot for the life of me remember the next line. Which is weird since I've heard the song probably millions of times too many.

I hear a small voice from outside sing it for me and nearly jump out of my skin while dumping the water out of the pan into the sink.

I place it down and hurry to the door and toss it open, “Who's out here?” I speak loudly. 

No answer, “I said, who's out here?” I snap, “Answer me! I heard you out here!”

A small man steps from the shadows just enough for me to catch a glimpse of what he's wearing and a small sliver of his face.

“I'm sorry for being weird.” His voice is tiny and cute.

“Why are you back here?” I press and he shrugs a bit, seeming anxious, “Are you alright?” I ask.

“I'm fine, sorry…” He apologizes again.

Okay, so this random guy is just in my backyard for some reason he isn't telling me. How do I handle this?

“Are you lost?” I speak somewhat cautiously.

“A little, I guess.” He speaks, “I came out from the woods and saw the lights on so I just came towards them, I was too scared to knock or say anything once I reached your deck so I just watched you, trying to build my courage.”

His words seem very awkward, like he's struggling with them.

I sigh, “Come in, I can't just leave you out here when you obviously don't know where you are. If I left you here I'd never get to sleep.” I step aside, knowing full well that this was a stupid idea.

He hesitates slightly before stepping into the light. His hair is a bright blue, it's almost blinding, his shirt is floral and a button down, the collar a mess. His jeans were very, very tight. He was also very scrawny, I could take him in a fight for sure.

He moves past me and stops once he reaches the center of the room, looking around, studying everything.

I leave him to it and pour my food which was, surprisingly, still hot. I catch him staring as I do so, watching my every move.

“Want some?” I offer and he jumps.

“Um…” He starts, obviously very scared, “I-... What is it?” He finally walks a bit closer and looking into the bowl.

“It's just fried vegetables over some instant noodles and a flavor packet.” I shrug.

“What's that?” He looks up at me quizzically and my brow furrows.

“Would you just like to try it?” I ask and he nods, hesitating.

I get out another bowl and split the portion, thankfully I had made too much anyway. 

I place the bowl in front of him and he flinches away. I pretend not to notice and drop a fork inside of it.

He steps up to it and stares down in the bowl as I sit on a bar stool and start eating, “Give it a try. Have you never had pasta before?” 

He shakes his head and picks the bowl up, putting the end of the fork into his mouth.

“No, no.” I reach out to him and he drops the fork from his mouth and scurries back., “Okay, okay, I won't touch you but that's not how you do it.” I speak and he stares for a long time at me.

“Then… Then how do I?” He stutters and I actually laugh. It's so bizarre that I just can't help it.

“See, watch me.” I pick up my fork and stab it into the mound of pasta and pull it up, blowing on it before placing it in my mouth.

“Ohh… I get it, I think.” He copies me and grins proudly as he succeeds.

“You like it?” I ask and he nods at me, continuing to eat.

We sit silently, both concentrated on our food. After roughly ten minutes he looks up at me.

“Hey.” He says to get my attention and I glance up. He leans over the counter and touches my face. I'm of course, confused and alarmed by it, “Are you not a human either?” He looks in my eyes, his sparkle, a sweet honey-brown color.

“Wait… That makes sense… You're an Alien.” I nod. I was so dumb, of course he was.

He tips his head to the side as I didn't answer his question, “Oh, sorry, no, I'm not… Why would you think I was?”

“The things under your eyes.” I again presses a finger to my cheek.

“Damn, I forgot to wash those off!” I say, “Hold on.” I stand and go over to the sink, rinsing my hands under the water, taking a paper towel and getting it wet, rubbing at the spots on my cheeks.

The man watches me curiously. Eventually, I turn and look at him, “Are they gone?”

He nods at me, “They look good there.” He tells me and I smile.

“Thanks, I like your hair.” I say.

“You're welcome, wait… No, it's Thank you, right?” He mumbles, confusing himself.

“Yeah, you're  welcome is what you say  _ after _ someone says thank you.” I explain  to him.

“Thank you, I forget that a lot.” He rubs at the back of his neck, “I'm better at French.” 

“You speak French?” My eyes widen as I toss out the paper towel and sit again.

“Yes, don't you?” He asks as though I should.

“Not well… I only really speak English.” I explain and he nods.

“Oh… I learn them because languages are easy, well, not English or Asian languages, those are hard.” He informs and I chuckle.

“You're doing really well.” I complement and his cheeks and nose glow purple, “Whoa! You don't blush red?” I'm shocked.

“Well, sometimes I do, it just depends on my mood.” He chuckles. This person, or Alien, really, is so fascinating. 

“That's so… Wow.” I gasp, “You're so different.”

“Thank you.” He grins and I do as well.

“Uh, I'm Dallon by the way.” I extend my hand to him and he jumps, “I'm sorry.” I pull back, “Um, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear.” I laugh anxiously.

“Oh, I know, I'm just not used to your kind.” He replies, giving the same laugh back, “I'm um... “ He thinks, “Ryan Eric Seaman.” He gives me his full name and I laugh.

“I'm Dallon James Weekes.”

“It's nice to meet you Dallon James.” He sticks his hand out, it seems like he doesn't understand why, pulling it back like I did.

“Oh, it's just Dallon.” I tell him, “And I'm supposed to shake your hand.”

“Just Dallon is informal.” He shakes his head, “Wait,  _ shake _ your hand?” 

“Yeah, put your hand out again.” I instruct and he does, “Then I take your hand.” I do, starting to slowly move our hands up and down slightly, “That's a handshake.”

He takes his hand away, his face glowing red, literally.

“Oh, thank you Dallon James.” He hums, staring down at his hand.

“Dallon.” I correct, “And are you alright, Ryan?” I ask, “You're staring at your hand.” 

“Huh?” He mumbles and looks up at me, “My fingers are tingly.” He speaks and looks back down at them.

“I think we should both rest.” I speak, “You do sleep right?” 

“Yes… Not often.” He shrugs, “I just sleep when I feel like it.” He says to me and I nod to him.

“Okay, we can set you up in the spare bedroom, if you would like that is?” I raise my brows.

“Uh… Yeah, okay…” He agrees and I stand.

“Are you done with this?” I ask, touching the bowl and he mumbles a soft ‘ _ Yes, thank you’  _ in reply.

I give him a small tour of the house and show him the room I was letting him stay in. I briefly show him my room so he can find me if needed. 

“Do you need clothes?” I ask him before I leave the room.

“Not right now, I sleep in my um… Undergarments!” He cheers as he remembers the word.

“Usually they're just called boxers.” I chuckle and he makes an ‘O’ shape with his mouth.

“Was I wrong?” He worries.

“No, no, you're right, that's just a very fancy way to say it.” I grin and he beams at getting it correct.

“Yay!” His cheeks glow purple again.

“Goodnight, Ryan.” I try to suppress the glowing smirk on my face.

“Good morning, Dallon James, it is light out.” He points to the window.

“You're right.” I laugh, “If you get up before me just wake me up, alright?” I say.

“Okay, have a good rest.” He speaks as he tugs off his shirt. He was very, very attractive, I note as I make my way to my room and then realize I am only in a towel.

|||

I awake around eleven to Ryan hung above me, pushing my arm gently, “Dallon James, it is time to get up.” He speaks and I start to laugh.

“You don't have to say the James part.” I speak groggily as I sit up, rubbing my eyes.

“I am trying to call you by your proper name.” He speaks innocently.

“Ryan, James is my middle name, it's not necessary to use it.” I smile, “Like, you said that your name is Ryan Eric Seaman, yeah?” I question and he nods at me, “So, that would mean for me to call you Ryan Eric, yes?”

“I like the way it sounds when you just call me Ryan.” He gives me a gentle grin.

“Okay, you can just call me Dallon then.” I gesture with my arms to say ‘ _ see _ ’.

“But Dallon James is your proper name.” Ryan insists and I slam my palm to my forehead, “Dallon James?” He leans his head down in front of mine.

“You know, I'm not going to argue it. Call me whatever you'd like.” I sigh but there's still a grin on my face. I don't know how but he managed to not be annoying when any other person or Alien would have driven me to the brink of insanity already.

“Dallon James?” He taps my forehead, still dangling his head in front of me, “Have you had a malfunction?” 

I start to full on laugh at him, removing my hand from my face. I fall back on the bed, shaking and choking with giggles.

“Oh dear.” He covers his mouth as he starts to laugh as well.

I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be sending him away anytime soon.

|||

“Okay, so, I have a performance tonight but I really don't think you'll like it much.” I tell Ryan who was sat across from me at the center island.

“Performance? What kind?” Asks Ryan.

“Uh, I sing, not really in a band. I need a drummer.” I sigh.

“Are drums the things you bang with sticks?” He asks and I chuckle at the phrase.

“Yes, they are.” I chuckle.

“Oh! I play those!” He grins, bouncing excitedly.

“You do? I mean I play drums but I can't really sing and play bass and drums at the same time.” I explain.

“Yes! Do you have any? I'll show you!”  He continues bouncing, bright-eyed.

“Uh, yeah, come with, I'll show you my music room.” I stand and he hops up, following after me excitedly as I lead him downstairs.

As soon as the drum set comes into view he bounds across the room to it, “I write my own music so is it okay to play that?” He asks me.

“Yeah, of course, it's all yours.” I say and he beams, sitting down at them.

I sit on the computer chair I had and swivel over to sit closer to the drums.

“This one is called..." He pauses to think of the English translation, “Social Climb!” He smiles. He's always so happy, it's baffling.

He starts slow but soon his hair is whipping everywhere as he plays with his whole heart. Well, if he does  _ have  _ a heart that is.

He finishes the song and looks up at me with big bright eyes, full of hope.

“Ryan! That was awesome!” I cheer and he smiles so wide at me.

“Really? I am glad you like it!” He's grinning at me and looks so excited.

“Yeah! I would ask you to play with me tonight but you probably don't know any of the songs.” I frown.

“I can learn for next time!” He almost begs.

“Do you really want to?” I ask and he nods at me.

“Yeah, I'd love to! Can I watch you perform tonight?” He looks at me hopefully.

“Yeah, sure, have you ever been in a car before? I know you've only been on Earth for like what, two, three weeks but you never know.” I shrug and watch him .

“What's a car?” He asks me and I laugh gently.

“Okay, how about we go for a ride in one and we'll see if you can handle it before tonight.” I offer and he nods eagerly, jumping up to his feet. He had too much energy for one living thing, “So a car is like, well, a spaceship that can't fly and moves on the ground to get you from place to place faster.”

“Oh! That sounds fun!” He cheers as he hurries up the stairs. I chuckle and shake my head, following after him.

Him and I had walked everywhere since he'd pretty much moved in with me close to two weeks ago. This was something that I was really nervous about, I knew that even simple movements freaked him out and I was about to go 40 mph down the street with him.

He was stood patiently by the door and it was possibly the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. 

I grab the keys off the table and he snatched them from my hands, “What are these?” He says, fondling them between his fingers.

“They're what starts the car, they're keys.” I reply.

“Ohh! Keys! We have those, they don't look like this though.” He observes.

I hold my hand out, he jumps at first and he gently places the keys into my palm after a second.

We get outside and I lock the door, making my way to the car in the driveway.

“ _ That's  _ a car?” He asks and I nod.

“Yep, come here.” I bring him to the passenger side and open the door. He slides in and starts looking at all the different things, “Hey, I need you to put your seatbelt on.” I say, trying to reach over him to buckle it.

“I got it, we have the same thing in the space carts.” He replies and grabs the buckle from me, clicking it in place perfectly.

“Oh, okay.” I shrug and close the door, walking around to the driver side. I climb in and start it up, the radio snapping on immediately, ‘ _ Soul Punk’  _ blasting through the speakers. I jump at the sudden burst of sound but Ryan doesn't even move.

I turn it down and look over at him, “Your eardrums get assaulted with hysterically loud music and you don't so much as bat an eye but if I reach out to you you throw yourself a hundred feet back.” I say and he shrugs.

“I'm used to noise.” He replies and shrugs.

“You're so weird.” I smile softly.

“Thank you, Dallon James.” He leans back into his seat and I pull out of the driveway.

I drive down the street and Ryan is glued to the window, watching the world whip past by us.

“Where are we driving to, Dallon James?” Ryan questions.

“Well, I bought a Bass from a friend and I thought I may as well pick it up.” I shrug and he glances at me for a moment.

“I get to meet another human people?” He sounds excited.

“Yeah and you used the wrong word, it's person not people, people is plural.” I inform him.

“What does plural mean again…?” He mumbles more to himself.

“Plural is more than one, singular is only one.” I smile at him.

“Oh yeah! Thank you, Dallon James.” I shake my head and let out a tiny laugh.

|||

It takes around a half an hour or so to get to Brendon’s and Ryan can't get enough of all the things and just riding in the car.

We pull up to his very fancy house and Ryan looks like his eyes were going to pop from his head, “Whoa… It's so… Big…” He sits in complete awe.

“The money of a good singer bought that house.” I huff, “If you couldn't tell, he's great and I'm barely anything.” I mutter and shut off the car.

“You're great, Dallon James.” He frowns at me, “Remember, you sing all the time in the house, you are really good.”  He gushes and my face turns red.

“Thanks, Ry.” I mumble, I always got flustered at any complement and Ryan didn't get the whole flustered concept yet.

“Dallon James.” He presses his finger into my cheek, “Your cheeks are getting very red, which emotion do you feel since I cannot tell through colors?” He speaks. Ryan had explained the whole reason behind his changing colors. They all had different emotions and feelings and it was very confusing as I can't remember which one means what.

“I'm flustered, you complimented me again.” I inform and he grins, his cheeks glowing purple.

“I'm sorry, I cannot help it!” He giggles and I turn redder for some reason.

“We should head in I think but could you just explain the colors to me one more time before we do?” I ask and he giggles again.

“Okay so, purple is happy, comfortable or excited, red is lust, love or flustered, blue is sad, upset or vulnerable, Orange is calm, content or glad, yellow is confused, unsure or uncomfortable and Green is, ill, scared, envy or angry.” He rambles and I nod even though it was still kind of confusing.

“Okay, got it. I'll ask like a million more times but someday I'll get it.” I grin and he does as well, unbuckling himself and pushing the door open.

I follow suit and he waits for me, walking behind me to the door. I ring the bell and shout so he won't pretend he isn't home so he doesn't have to get up, “Brendon! I'm here for the bass!” I shout.

“Come in!” He calls from the other side, making Ryan flinch.

I toss the door open and Ryan latches onto me, I feel his little hands grip my shirt, shuffling close behind me.

“Hey Dallon.” Brendon eyes me up and down, catching a glimpse of Ryan, who is up on his tiptoes, looking over my shoulder, “Who's that?” He nods to my shoulder.

“This is Ryan. He's new to, um… Earth.” I shrug.

Brendon sticks his hand out, “Nice to meet you.” He speaks blandly. 

Ryan jumps, as always but soon pokes out from behind me, grabbing Brendon’s hand. Instantly his cheeks flush a weird yellow-green color and he pulls away, retreating behind me, I feel one hand grip my shirt again and I glance back at him, he's staring at his hand with big eyes, his face still glowing the awkward, sickly color.

“Hey, Ry, you okay?” I ask and he doesn't even bat an eye, “Ry…?” I repeat, “Hey, Ryan?” I speak and his head whips up to look at me.

“Yes.” He blinks blankly at me.

“Hey, you okay?” I say gently.

“I'm fine.” He nods and I sigh.

“Alright…” I take his word for it and turn back to Brendon who's staring.

“Is he like your boyfriend or something?” He glares. I hear a gasp and look behind me, Ryan's cheeks were now glowing a bright red color.

“No! I am just Dallon James’ friend!” Ryan defends.

“It calls you Dallon James?” Brendon speaks insensitively.

“ _ He _ calls me that, yes.” Everything felt so hostile and awkward. Ryan let's go of my shirt and steps up beside me.

“Oh.” Brendon nods, “Anyway, that bass.” He changes the subject, “It’s in the other room, wait here and I'll get it.” He leaves and I look at Ryan.

“What was with that weird yellow-green blush?” I immediately ask.

“What…?” He plays dumb, “I don't know what you're talking about…” He rubs the back of his neck, I truly was wearing off on him.

“I know you're lying.” I poke his ribs and he jumps like a cat that fell into the bath.

“Alright, Dallon James… I don't know why I got all shaken up like that, but that boy felt… Different, I do not know how to explain it to you.” He shakes his head.

“Well, maybe it's because he's my ex-boyfriend?” I offer and his face suddenly flares up, exploding with blue as he throws his hands up to cover the blush.

“Whoa, Ryan?” I reach for him and he flinches, per usual, “Ry?” I say and he removes his hands to reveal a deep, violent green flushed over him.

“I am going to wait in the car, Dallon James.” He doesn't give me time to reply and he's already gone.

|||

The car ride had been quite awkward, Ryan's face is stuck a teal color, I assume it’s stuck from the way that it hadn't changed since we left Brendon’s.

The performance was alright, the same as always. Ryan cheered me on half-heartedly. I felt awfully bad about everything that had happened at Brendon’s house and didn't know exactly how to make it up to him.

The ride home was silent, other than the  _ ‘Soul Punk _ ’ album blaring through the speakers.

Ryan reaches up and turns the sound down, “Dallon James, I am deeply sorry for acting so poorly earlier…” He gives me a solemn frown.

“Listen, I should apologize, it was probably stupid to introduce you to my bitter ex the first time you meet any of my friends.“ I hum.

“It is okay, Dallon James.” He mumbles.

“Your face is teal still.” I say and he frowns, his face getting a yellow tint.

“I'm sorry.” He says, “I do not know why.” I can tell he's being honest.

“It's okay, Ry… You don't have to keep apologizing.” I pat his thigh and instantly the teal disappears, bursting red.

“Um! Okay!” He pushes my hand off and starts to play with his hair and watch out the window.

Weird.

|||

The months flip by too fast and before I even know it, it's summer yet again and it's been a year since Ryan had joined me here on Earth. He'd learned a lot of new things, he wasn't perfect but I liked his weird little alien quirks.

“Dallon James! Dallon James!” My name is called.

“In the kitchen!” I shout back, preparing us dinner while he was off doing god knows what.

“Look! Look!” He practically throws his phone at me. I’d gotten him once he became fascinated with mine. It was very hard explaining most of the things on it to him. He was figuring it out slowly.

I glance over at him and his face is so purple it’s ridiculous, he shoves the small cellphone at me.

I take it from him and look at it, it’s a text message.

**_Ryan Seaman._ **

**_I hope you don’t mind that my friend gave me your number… But, I hear that you and Dallon Weekes are in a band called I Don’t Know How But, They Found Me, together. I was also told that you do not have a record label._ **

**_My name is Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy and I have a record label called ‘Fueled By Ramen’ and I would LOVE to sign the both of you!!_ **

**_Please let me know, ask Dallon for me as well, I used to know him but he blocked me after him and Brendon Urie broke up._ **

I read this and cannot believe it. It’s crazy, I honestly never thought that Pete would talk to me again, let alone sign me to his record label.

“Yeah! Tell him yes!” I gasp, “Holy shit, Ry! We did it!” I cheer and throw my arms around him without thinking, lifting him and spinning him around as I laugh excitedly.

Once I place him down he has to take a second to regain his composure, his face red and flustered, “We did it, Dallon James!” He grins at me, “What are we going to do since we are now signed?” He tips his head to the side.

“Well, we’re not signed yet, you have to inform Pete.” I say.

“How do I address him? Do I call him Pete Wentz?” Worries Ryan. This happened every time we made friends.

“Just call him Pete, Ry.” I roll my eyes with a grin as I go back to making dinner.

|||

We played our first ever show after getting signed to a sold out venue, it was small but amazing. Ryan seemed so happy to be on stage and to be performing. He was odd and funny and charming, all those things put together made him a favorite to all the fans. He was still very skittish but fans seemed to respect that and never pressured him.

We both showered when we got home but we were too hyped on the adrenaline of the show to sleep, so we ended up on the couch watching movies together.

I’m at one end and Ryan is at the other. We have on Monsters Inc. which is the third movie we’d watched tonight after, Jumanji and the Wizard of Oz. Ryan looks very awake compared to me, who’s half-alive at this point.

My eyes start to close and I feel the couch shift, but I don’t move or bother to look, believing that Ryan was off to do whatever he did when he didn’t sleep. I feel arms go around me and a gentle weight on top of myself causing my eyes to flick open and I shift to find Ryan laying with me.

“Dallon James! You’re still awake… Um…” He turns a bright burning red-ish/orange color and sits up.

“No, it’s okay, Ry…” I mumble sleepily, “That was really comfy…” My voice is hollow and lost, thick with a tired ring in it.

“Are… Are you sure, Dallon James?” He asks, his hands are shaking.

“I’m sure, Ryan… Sleep with me, it’s okay.” I hold my arms open and he tips over into my embrace. I hug him and he for once, doesn’t flinch or jump or push me away. 

“Thank you, Dallon James.” He murmurs into my chest.

“Why are you thanking me?” I ask, he never made much sense.

“Because, you are kind to me and do not yell at me for laying with you.” He says, his face is so red it looks like he could just pop. Gently, I bring my hand up and begin to stroke his hair, his eyes shut and lips part with an innocent pleasure.

“I don’t mind you laying with me, you’re soft and gentle. You’re a sweet being.” I tell him and he smiles contently and his bright red hue fades. He falls asleep just like that, he’s so small and calm as he sleeps, fully at peace. 

I feel my cheeks grow red as I get this weird feeling that I can’t make out.

And then I realize that this feeling is that I may be falling in love with my tiny alien boy.

|||

I stare at the pile of papers strewn across his desk. Ryan had page after page of sketches and lyrics and melodies. He was a true artists in both the musical ways and also the drawing ways. I was highly impressed by his skills.

“Dallon James, have you not found it?” He asks as he steps into the room and pauses at the sight of me, “Oh… Um, please do not look at those, they are all not good.” He frowns as he rushes to clean the mess of pages.

I catch his hands and he jerks away, “I’m sorry, but… Ryan, these are all amazing.” I tell him, “Why have you never told me about this?” I question as I turn to look at him.

“They are no good, Dallon James… Please.” He begs and I nod.

“Okay, I won’t look.” I give in and his face flushes a light green as he gives me a weak smile, “Did I upset you?” I question.

“No, I just feel bad for not allowing you to look. I just do not like them.” He sighs.

“Don’t feel bad. When you’re proud of something, then come and show me, alright?” I touch his forearm and he lets my finger rest on him for a moment before he pulls back.

“Okay… Thank you.” He smiles a little, a genuine smile.

He fumbles through a drawer to find what I had come in search for in the first place. Ryan pulls out a little box and hands it to me, “This is something I bought for you.” He says fondly, “I wanted to give it to you as a thank you for letting me live here with you.”

“Oh, Ryan… You shouldn’t thank me, I enjoy having you here… I can’t possibly take this.” I try and give it back but he insists.

I sigh and open it, there’s a chain, it’s kind of heavy, and a golden guitar pick hangs from the end of it. I look at it and it’s engraved;

**_Dallon James_ **

Is written on the front

**_Thank you,_ **

**_With Love,_ **

**_Ryan Xx_ **

Is on the back. I blush and smile at it.

With Love…

My heart pounds and I grin at him, “Thank you so much, Ryan. This is… Wow, this is so sweet…” I gasp as I’m almost brought to tears, “This is really just so… I love it.” I speak and hold my arms out for a hug, “At least let me hug you.”

He giggles and tosses his arms around me. The hug doesn’t last long as he pulls back and takes the necklace from me and puts it around my neck. His hand rests on the little pick on my chest for a moment and he stares at his hand in a weird way.

He shakes his head after a bit, “I am very sorry, Dallon James!” He pulls his hand away, his cheeks getting pink.

“I wish I had gotten you something…” I sigh and frown awkwardly.

“No need, I do not need anything, thank you for letting me live here.” He gushes and I huff.

“Fine, have it your way.” I brush past him and make my way to the kitchen to decide if I needed to go to the Supermarket today or not.

|||

It’s another late night after a show and I can’t sleep. Ryan on the other hand was conked out by the time I finished showering.

He looked so cute, he dozed off on the couch while watching Jumanji for the thousandth time. He watched it after every show.

I gently placed a blanket over him and sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch and watching some random show that was now on TV. It wasn’t awful but I wouldn’t normally watch it. I laugh here and there but not really much of a laugh if anything.

It’s around three when Ryan begins to stir and sits upright. He seems confused at first but returns to reality quickly, “Dallon James?” He croaks.

I’m already watching him as he says this, “Yes, Ry?” I coo.

“What time is it?” He says softly, rubbing at his eyes.

“Around three or three-thirty.” I smile up at him.

“You are not sleeping? Come up here.” He pats the empty cushion next to him and I laugh gently, clambering onto the couch. Ryan instantly leans on me.

“Why did you wake up? Did I have the TV too loud?” I hum and he shakes his head.

“No, no…” He mumbles tiredly, “I am just restless lately.” He admits and I begin playing with his hair.

“What’s bothering you, Ry…? You can tell me.” I ask soothingly.

“Well, I am not very sure, Dallon James… I just get all these weird feelings around you and I don’t know what they are… Like, you make me feel all of the feelings all at the same time and it makes me all confused… I don’t understand, Dallon James, whenever I touch you or you touch me I feel all funny and my body is all tingly and it is weird because I don’t feel that with any person. You even made me all tingly the first time we ever touched.” He frowns, “Why do you feel different than the other human persons?”

I’m shocked by the words he says to me, “Ryan, do you think that feeling could be love or some type of attraction?” I pipe up and he jumps away from me.

“What do you mean!? I-... Love is not a real thing that beings can feel right?” He trembles, “It’s just a story right?”

“No, Ry… Love is a real thing.” I tell him.

“What does love feel like then, Dallon James?” He seems intrigued and petrified all at once.

“For me, my heart pounds really hard and fast and it get’s hard to breathe whenever the person I have feelings for does something cute and it’s hard to resist staring and I am desperate to know the feeling of their touch and what their mouth would feel like on mine. I get nervous thinking about them sometimes and I just have so much of these feelings that boil up inside me and I want to scream and let it all out but I just can’t and my voice gets trapped inside my lungs and just sits and builds and makes my chest hurt.” I ramble and his face flickers between a deep red and a just as deep green throughout my ramblings.

“I-... Dallon James… I feel like that but there are more feelings that I cannot explain and that I don’t know what they are…” He mumbles, “But… But I think that I may be in love with you…” Ryan is so nervous and I can’t help myself.

My hand goes to his cheek and he doesn’t move away, he presses more into my touch for first time ever, “Ryan Eric, I think I feel the same.” I speak and he blushes in every color and his faces gets all hot.

I lean forward and he leans away slightly, “D-... Dallon James… What are you doing?” He stammers.

“You trust me, right?” I ask and he nods at me, “Then just close your eyes.” I mumble and he sits there, pondering for a second before his eyes flicker closed.

I lean in and press my mouth to his.

His mouth is so much softer than I ever thought.

His hands go to my shoulders, against my neck. I hold his cheeks and take the lead, teaching him what to do with his lips and he catches on fast.

I’m the one that breaks the kiss, in dire need of air as my lungs burn. Ryan’s head falls to my chest and he climbs into my lap.

“That felt really good.” He tells me, “Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“For the mouth thing.” I laugh.

“A kiss?”

“If you insist.” He speaks and reattaches our mouths. It lasts only a moment before I break down into a giggling fit.

His head goes back to my chest and he falls asleep peacefully.

|||

It’s been a year. I couldn’t believe that Ryan and I had been together this long. He’s sitting in my lap at a party. He’s still incredibly shy and it’s the cutest thing I have ever seen.

“Dallon James.” He catches my attention.

“You could just call me Dallon, you know?” I laugh and he smiles at me.

“I like Dallon James.” He squeezes the slight chub on my biceps.

“You idiot.” I place a kiss to his mouth momentarily.

“Thank you.” He says after I pull back.

“You’re going to thank me for every kiss I give you? Really? It’s been a year, Ry.” I squish his sides.

“Yes, because then you will know that I appreciate every kiss you give to me.”

I close my eyes and rest my head on his shoulders, “I love you, Ryan. I love you, so much my weird Alien boy…”


End file.
